1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nerve stimulation apparatus.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-194141, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known method in the related art in which cardiac resynchronization combination therapy is performed by stimulating a nerve found in the vicinity of the heart (for example, see Japanese Translation of PCT International Application, Publication No. 2008-532638). In this method, when the nerve found in the vicinity of the heart is stimulated, it has been proposed to provide nerve stimulation in a cardiac refractory period so as not to stimulate the heart itself.